ENOUGH
by kirikosaki
Summary: Mencintai Ban adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa disalahkan. Jericho harus mulai belajar mengikhlaskan. [Jericho x Ban]
1. Chapter 1

**ENOUGH**

 **[Jericho x Ban]**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins!**

 **Romance + Angst**

 **WARNING!**

 **Canon, Typo(s), OOC, EyD tidak ter-notice, etc.**

* * *

Siang itu terasa sangat sejuk. Langit yang cerah, burung yang terbang ke sana kemari, dan daun-daun saling bergesekan karena tiupan angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Suara tawa Ban yang keras mendominasi suasana dalam bar. Ban terlihat sudah mabuk. Wajahnya memerah dan omongannya sudah melantur. Escanor sibuk melayani Ban yang tidak ada hentinya meminta tambah sake. Sedangkan Meliodas terlihat begitu sibuk dengan Elizabeth. Dia sibuk menyentuh sana sini.

Diane dan King tidak terlihat ada di sekitar bar. Mungkin mereka sedang berburu untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Merlin dan Gowther terlihat sedang menghayati sebuah buku. Duduk, diam dan fokus.

Jericho memandangi mereka semua. Tersenyum lembut. Nanatsu no taizai bukanlah pengkhianat bangsa atau pembunuh berdarah dingin. Mereka bukan monster. Ya, memang mereka memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi manusia dan sebenarnya mereka bukan termasuk golongan manusia.

Meliodas adalah iblis. Merlin adalah penyihir. Ban adalah mantan manusia. King adalah peri. Diane adalah raksasa. Oh, hanya ada satu manusia yaitu Escanor, manusia dengan kekuatan super. Gowther adalah boneka. Eizabeth? Dia memang manusia, tetapi dia meruakan keturunan dewi.

Sebenarnya keberadaannya di sini malah membebani mereka, terutama Ban. Walau Ban terlihat cuek dan sering sekali memanfaatkan, tetapi dia akan tetap melindunginya.

Jericho adalah manusia terlemah di bar ini.

Mungkin memang seharusnya dia pergi dari bar ini. Berhenti untuk mengikuti Ban dan mulai mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk bangsa. Ya, itu yang harus dilakukan oleh Jericho.

Lagipula, dia sudah membalas budi terhadap Ban yang sudah menyelamatkannya dulu. Jericho sudah selesai dengan urusan balas budinya. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap berasa di samping Ban. Si Pria Brengsek itu juga menemukan cinta sejatinya, Elaine.

Urusan Jericho sudah benar-benar selesai.

Jericho menghampiri mereka. Elizabeth adalah orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaannya. "Jericho- _san_?"

Jericho mengusap tengkuknya. Seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Ia jadi merasa gugup, padahal tinggal bilang kalau dia ingin kembali ke kerajaan. Tidak susah, yang susah adalah melepas perasaannya terhadap Ban dan mulai menerima kenyataan.

"Apa apa, Jericho?" tanya Meliodas. "Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Meliodas mengamati Jericho yang sudah lengkap membawa senjata dan tasnya.

Jericho melirik sebentar ke arah Ban. Pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keberadaanya, Ban sibuk menegak bir sembari terus mengoceh tentang Elaine. Astaga! Itu membuat hati Jericho menjadi panas. Hmm, ini resiko menyukai Ban.

"Aku..ingin kembali ke Britannia."

Elizabeth terkejut. Tidak perlu menunggu Jericho curhat dengannya. Elizabeth sudah tau kalau Jericho sangat menyukai – em, mungkinmalah mencintai Ban. Dia mendengar kalau yang membantu Ban dan Elaine lari dari kejaran Galan adalah Jericho. Bahkan dia juga mendengar kalau Jericho rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melindungi mereka berdua.

Rasa yang dimiliki Jericho terhadap Ban lebih dari kata menyukai. Jericho dengan rela dan tanpa dendam, dia mau membantu Ban dan Elaine. Dia juga merelakan Ban yang lebih memilih Elaine. Rasa itu lebih dari kata 'menyukai'. Elizabeth menatap Jericho dengan iba. Dia terharu dengan sikap Jericho yang terlihat dewasa.

"Jericho- _san_ , apa kau serius?" tanya Elizabeth sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Jericho.

"Ya. Aku akan kembali ke Britannia. Mungkin…tempatku memang di sana, bukan di sini."

Elizabeth terhenyak. Kalimat 'bukan di sini' terasa amat perih di telinganya. Kalimat itu terasa menyakitkan. Elizabeth segera memeluk Jericho, air matanya menetes perlahan. "Jericho- _san_! Terima kasih sudah mau bergabung dengan kami selama ini."

Jericho terkekeh ringan dan membalas pelukan Elizabeth. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tuan Putri."

"Yo, Jericho! Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana!" Meliodas menepuk bahu Jericho pelan. "Jangan menyerah!"

Jericho sedikit tersentak dengan nasehat Meliodas. Dia mengangguk pilu. Jericho sadar kalau dia tidak boleh cepat menyerah. Dia akan terus berjuang untuk menerima kenyataan. Lagipula dia memang harus kembali pada kenyataan kalau dia adalah perajurit Britannia. Dia harus terus mengasah kemampuannya.

"Ya!" Jericho menatap Ban yang sudah tergeletak lemas dengan kepala di atas meja. Kepala yang menghadap tembok, namun tangan kanannya masih kuat menggenggam gelas bir. Pemandangan Ban yang mabuk dan Ban yang konyol akan menjadi kenangan tersendiri baginya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Ban dan Elaine jika dia sudah sadar."

Elizabeth dan Meliodas mengangguk. "Baiklah. Selamat tinggat, _minna_!" Jericho keluar dari bar dengan senyum merekah.

Meliodas menatap kepergian Jericho, kemudian ia menghela napas. "Kau tidak berniat mengantarnya atau sekedar mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada Jericho?"

Kalimat tanya itu bukan ditunjukan pada Merlin atau Gowther atau Escanor. Tanpa perlu menyebut nama, mereka yang ada di sana tau untuk siapa pertanyaan itu.

Ban mendesah malas. Dia beranjak dari kursinya. "Itu tidak perlu." Ban melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga. "Siang-siang begini enaknya tidur."

Meliodas menghela napas. "Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih padanya. Dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kalian."

Ban sempat berhenti di anak tangga pertama. Lalu mendesah lagi. "Sudah kubilang itu tidak perlu." Ban kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang di ujung tangga. Dalam hati Ban berusaha menguatkan tekadnya untuk tidak mengejar Jericho. Memang ini yang harus dia lakukan, berhenti untuk bersikap peduli terhadap gadis itu. Dia tidak bisa seenaknya mempertahankan Jericho di sampingnya, tetapi hatinya masih milik Elaine. Apalagi sekarang Elaine hidup kembali. Itu menjadi semakin rumit.

Biarlah Jericho pergi tanpa ucapan perpisahan dari Ban. Kalau memang dia membenci Ban, biarkan karena memang begitu seharusnya. Ban tidak pantas dicintai dan diperjuangkan oleh Jericho. Gadis itu akan terus terluka karenanya.

Sayounara _, Jericho!_

Sementara itu, Jericho yang sudah berada di perjalanannya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Entah kenapa, air matanya perlahan keluar dan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ternyata semenyakitkan ini sebuah pengorbanan dan perpisahan.

–

Malam harinya, seperti biasa ban akan memasakkan makanan super lezat untuk kawan-kawannya. Escanor membantu dalam menyiapkan minumannya. Mereka terlihat begitu sangat menikmatinya.

"Eh? Tunggu aku merasa ada yang kurang." Celetuk Diane. Diane sekarang berada dalam pengaruh sihir Merlin yang membuatnya menjadi seukuran manusia.

"Apa itu, Diane?" King jadi ikut-ikutan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Diane tampak berpikir. "Dimana Jericho?"

Ban terhenyak sebentar. Meliodas menghentikan acara makannya. "Dia pergi."

"Heeee? Kemana?!" Diane terlihat tampak panik.

"Kembali ke Britannia." Meliodas kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Diane terlihat begitu terkejut. King pun juga memasang wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya. "Apa dia pergi sendiri?" tanya King.

Meliodas menjawab dengan ringan. "Ya."

Diane dan King berpandangan. Sekarang wajah mereka terlihat begitu panik dan khawatir.

"Memangnya ada apa, King- _sama_ , Diane- _sama_?" tanya Elizabeth.

King berdeham. Dia menatap Ban yang sedang meneguk minumannya. "Saat aku dan Diane pergi untuk mencari bahan makan di desa terdekat, kami sempat bertemu dengan beberapa orang jahat."

Elizabeth menghentikan makannya. Kali ini dia yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

Ban terkekeh pelan. "Hanya orang jahat, kan? Tenang saja, Jericho tak akan semudah itu untuk dibunuh." Katanya.

King menatap Ban. Dia akui betapa brengseknya pria itu. Ban adalah pria paling brengsek yang pernah ia temui. Ia tau, Ban hanya akan mencintai Elaine untuk seumur hidupnya. King salut dengan perasaan yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu itu. Tetapi Ban sesekali harus diajarkan bagaimana menghormati dan melindungi perempuan.

King mengarahkan tombaknya untuk menusuk leher Ban. Ya, walaupun itu tidak akan membuat Ban mati. Semua orang di sana terkejut dengan serangan mendadak dari King. Suasana bar menjadi tegang.

"Hoi hoi! Apa maksudmu dengan ini?" Ban menatap jengkel terhadap King. Ban selalu salah di mata King.

King dengan kejam mencabut tombaknya dari leher Ban. Darah mulai muncrat kemana-mana. "Setidaknya belajarlah untuk menghormati perempuan! Apalagi dia adalah orang yang sudah berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa dan hatinya untukmu, brengsek!"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Kau harus tau seberapa besar penderitaan yang kau berikan pada Jericho, sialan!"

Ban memandang remeh King. "Kau tau apa? Biarkan saja. Lagi pula tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk mencintaiku. Perasaannya padaku…itu adalah masalahnya sendiri. Aku tidak peduli–"

PLAK.

Semua tercengang. Elizabeth menampar Ban dengan sangat keras. Wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang sudah berlinang air mata. Elizabeth menatap Ban dengan penuh kekesalan. "Ban- _sama_! Maaf jika saya lancang. Tetapi apa yang anda katakan itu lebih lancang!"

Ban menatap Elizabeth tak percaya.

"Memang benar bukan anda yang menyuruh Jericho- _san_ untuk mencintai anda, tetapi anda haruslah sadar dan menghargai perasaanya. Dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya dan merelakan perasaannya untuk belajar ikhlas bahwa anda lebih memilih Elaine."

Ban termenung. Dia menahan segala emosinya.

"Jericho- _san_ mencintai anda tanpa pamrih! Dia tidak pernah memaksakan anda untuk menyukainya atau menjadi miliknya. Jericho yang selalu setia mengikuti anda walau tujuan anda adalah Elaine, itu karena Jericho telah mencintai anda dengan segenap hatinya. Dia meninggalkan egonya agar tetap bisa bersama anda. Dia bahkan rela anda manfaatkan!"

Ban mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya terlihat putih. Perkataan Elizabeth terasa lebih pedih daripada tamparannya.

 _Jericho, sialan!_

"Ban- _sama_. Memang benar kalau anda tidak boleh menaruh perhatian lebih pada Jericho agar tidak semakin membebani perasaannya, tetapi setidaknya anda–"

"Cukup." Lirih Ban dengan nada tajam mampu membungkam kecerewetan Elizabeth. "Diamlah atau kau akan kubunuh."

"Ban. Kau yang akan mati." Meliodas menatap Ban dengan tajam.

Ban menghela napas. Lalu melangkah keluar dari bar. Dia merasa sesak di dalam situ. Ban butuh udara segar.

Sebelum Ban benar-benar keluar dari bar, Elizabeth kembali berucap. "Terserah apa yang mau anda lakukan. Tetapi bersiaplah dengan segala resiko."

Cih, resiko? Apa yang dia maksud itu karma? Ban melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Dia tidak berniat membalas ucapan si Tuan Putri itu.

Kalau yang dimaksud Elizabeth adalah karma. Ban tidak peduli, dia bersahabat baik dengan karma itu sendiri.

–

Jericho mengosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Udara malam ini begitu dingin. Dia harus segera menemukan tempat tinggal sementara.

"Hei, nona!" Seorang pria dengan badan besar dan tato yang hampir memenuhi kedua lengannya berdiri menghadangnya.

Jericho mulai waspada. "Apa maumu?"

"Berikan segala harta yang kau punya."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Jericho menatap remeh preman yang ada di depannya ini.

"Atau mungkin akan memperkosamu sampai mati." Secepat kilat, orang itu melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Jericho.

 _Sialan..!_

–

Diane masih cemas. "Orang jahat yang kita maksud bukanlah preman biasa."

"Mereka adalah segerombolan orang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih dari manusia normal, apalagi tingkat kecepatan dalam bergerak dan ketepatan dalam membidik." Lanjut King.

"Mereka adalah pembunuh kejam di desa itu. Aku bahkan sampai kualahan menghadapi mereka." Tambah Diane.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Ngetik ini cukup bikin galau dan sedih setengah mati._

 _Sungguh dulu saya shipper Elaine x Ban, tetapi semenjak ada Jericho, aku jadi belok ke shipper Jericho x Ban._

 _regards, **kiriko saki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ENOUGH**

 **[Jericho x Ban]**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins!**

 **Romance + Angst**

 **WARNING!**

 **Canon, Typo(s), OOC, EyD tidak ter-notice, etc.**

* * *

 _Akh!_

Jericho merasakan rasa kebas pada kedua tangannya dan pegal di punggung, serta perih di kaki. _Kenapa bisa seperti ini sih?_

Ia berusaha bergerak. _Sial!_ Persendiannya terasa begitu kaku. Jericho perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjap pelan. Hanya gelap.

 _Apa aku sudah buta?_

 _Tidak mungkin!_

 _Ini dimana sih?_  
Jericho mencoba membuka ingatan terakhirnya sebelum ia terjebak dalam kegelapan ini.

Malam itu...saat Jericho memutuskan untuk berhenti mengikuti petualangan _Nanatsu No Taizai_ , dia sampai pada sebuah desa kecil dan...oh! Jericho ingat, dia sedang melawan para bandit dan ternyata semua usaha perlindungan dirinya sia-sia, mereka terlalu kuat dengan bantuan kekuatan sihir—

"Kira-kira dia sudah bangun belum, ya?" Suara seorang laki-laku mulai bergema di luar ruangan.

"Mungkin sudah. Kudengar, dia adalah ksatria suci dari Brittania." Sahut laki-laki yang lainnya.

 _Suara siapa itu?_

Bersamaan dengan langkah kaki mendekat dan ada secercah cahaya dari lilin sedikit menembus melalali celah pintu, Jericho akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Suara gembok pintu dan rantai yang terjatuh membuat Jericho waspada. Walaupun dalam kondisi yang buruk, Jericho harus tetap waspada. Mungkin dia memang menyerah soal percintaannya dengan Ban, tetapi dia tidak pernah menyerah dalam hidupnya. Dia masih ingin hidup.

Pintu di buka dan cahaya mulai menerangi ruangan tersebut. Jericho baru sadar kalau tangannya dirantai menjadi satu dan diikat di atas, kakinya pun juga dirantai. Pantas saja badannya terasa remuk. Ternyata selama dia pingsan, dia berada dalam posisi terduduk di lantai dengan tangan ke atas.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Jericho ketus.

Dua laki-laki itu menatap Jericho dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kau akan tau nanti."

"Siapa kalian? Dan kenapa kalian menyekapku?"

"Kau akan tau nanti, Nona Manis." Salah satu dari mereka melangkah mendekat, lalu berjongkok depan Jericho. Ia menatap wajah Jericho dengan penuh selidik. "Apa benar kau ksatria suci dari Brittania?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau..." laki-laki itu mengusap pipi Jericho dengan tangan kasarnya, "...terlalu lemah."

 _Deg!_

 _Tidak_! Jericho tidak boleh termakan omongan orang di depannya ini. Anggap angin lalu.

"Lalu?" Jericho menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Ya, hanya itu. Kau lemah, kau lebih pantas menjadi ksatria _ranjang_ saja?"

Laki-laki yang lainnya menjentikkan jari. "Wah, Eric! Idemu brilian sekali! Aku akan usulkan pada bos soal ' _ksatria ranjang_ '. Tunggu dulu ya, aku pergi sebentar." Laki-laki itu benar meninggalkan ruang gudang ini.

Hah? Jericho memandang laki-laki yang di depannya, Eric. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Entah. Mungkin maksudnya kau mendapat pekerjaan baru, daripada terus mengangkat pedang untuk perang, mending membuka jasa untuk memuaskan orang."

Jericho memandang Eric dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Maksudmu, aku menjadi pelacur?"

Eric menjentikkan jari dengan ceria. "Nah! Iya. Kau ternyata cerdas."

"Tidak." Suara perempuan menginterupsi perbincangan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri." Sapa dua laki-laki itu dengan badan yang sedikit membungkuk.

 _Siapa dia?_ Jericho menatap muka perempuan yang baru saja memasuki gudang dimana dia disekap. Dia cantik, tingginya tidak lebih dari Jericho, badannya biasa saja, rambutnya hitam panjang. Dia seharusnya terlihat imut. Tapi Jericho tidak akan mengakuinya, karena curiganya, si perempuan ini adalah dalang dari penculikannya ini.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Jericho langsung.

Perempuan itu menoleh dan mendekati tubuh Jericho yang masih posisi berlutut di lantai dengan kedua tangan diikat. "Mauku?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Membunuhmu."

Nah! Jericho tidak pernah meragukan firasatnya.

"Aku ingin sekali melihatmu mati tersiksa, Jericho- _san_."

Jericho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa salahnya sampai perempuan ini begitu menginginkan kematiannya? Bertemu dengan perempuan ini saja belum pernah.

"Aku ingin sekali menyiksaku sampai mati!" Nadanya meninggi. Suara cemprengnya membuat telinga Jericho berdengung sesaat. "Kau! Kau telah membunuh keluargaku! Kau iblis! Kau tidak akan pernah pantas menjadi ksatria suci! Bahkan kau tidak pantas hidup! Darah dan jiwamu sudah kotor! Kau membunuh banyak orang, kau seorang iblis!"

PLAK!

DUG!

Perempuan itu menampar pipi, menjambak rambut dan menghantamkan kepala Jericho ke dinding belakangnya. Sebegitu bencinya perempuan ini pada Jericho.

"Putri Alin, tenangkan diri anda." Celetuk salah satu laki-laki saat melihat Alin —perempuan itu, hendak memukulkan kembali kepala Jericho ke dinding.

Jericho tak sempat mencerna kata-kata Alin. Kepalanya pening luar biasa. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari kepalanya hingga ke tengkuknya. Ia yakin itu darahnya. Perih dan pusing, serta pedas di pipi.

"Sia—lan!" Umpatnya tertahan.

Alin melepas genggamannya pada rambut Jericho dengan kasar, hingga beberapa helai rambut Jericho ikut tercabut. Semakin terasa perih. Jericho mencoba menahan rasa itu, memejamkan mata sebentar lalu menatap berani ke arah Alin.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku tidak pernah tau siapa keluargamu dan..." Jericho tidak akan menyangkal kalau dia pernah membunuh orang. "...aku tidak tau siapa saja yang sudah aku bunuh."

"KEPARAT!" Perempuan itu menjambak rambut belakang Jericho, tepat di luka hasil benturannya.

"Akh!"

"Kau memang seharusnya mati secepatnya! Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati cepat. Membunuhmu secara perlahan terdengar lebih menyenangkan dan memuaskan dibanding membunuhmu dengan sekali tusuk." Alin melepas jambakannya. "Untuk kali ini, aku hanya akan memberikan luka kecil itu untuk pembukaan. Selamat menikmati."

Alin terlihat seperti sedang merapalkan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang belum pernah Jericho dengar.

"— _double pain_."

"AKKKHHH!"

Jericho merasakan luka di kepalanya seperti membuka dan terbakar. Panas dan perih. Kulit kepalanya terasa panas dan pedas seperti baru saja dikeramasi dengan cabai. Tangannya seperti mati rasa, namun terasa sangat pegal. Pipinya pedas seperti baru ditampar oleh 10 orang.

 _Astaga ada apa ini?_ Jericho terus mengerang kesakitan hingga menangis tak tahankan.

"Rasakan itu." Alin membersihkan tangannya dari helaian rambut Jericho. Ia melihat Jericho yang sedang tersiksa, tersenyum tipis lalu memutar badannya. "Tenang saja, itu hanya ilusi dan hanya kan bertahan selama...24jam? Mungkin." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Alin melenggang pergi dengan muka puas.

 _Sial-sial-sial!_

"Aku tidak melihat Jericho di manapun." Ucap King setelah seharian mengelilingi desa itu.

"Aku juga. Bahkan aku berkeliling hingga keluar desa." Ucap Diane murung. "Tidak mungkin Jericho bisa pergi dari kawasan ini dengan cepat."

"Aku juga tidak bisa mendeteksi hawa keberadaannya." Ucap Merlin.

Semuanya diam. Kalau Merlin sampai turun tangan dan tetap tidak menghasilkan apapun, itu artinya, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Semua orang yang ada di bar, termasuk Hawk, dari pagi hingga sore ini berkeliling untuk mencari Jericho. Tetapi tidak termasuk Ban.

Ban sibuk. Dia sibuk memandangi wajah Elaine yang masih tertidur dengan tenang. Entah sampai kapan peri kecilnya itu akan tertidur seperti ini.

"Oi, Ban!" Meliodas masuk ke kamar Elaine dengan tidak sopannya. Lagipula, untuk apa dia harus sopan, toh bar dan segala luar di dalam bangunan ini adalah miliknya dan Hawk Mama, tentu saja.

"Ada apa? Kalau membahas dia, aku malas." Ban sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Elaine. Takut kalau saja dia berpaling, Elaine akan hilang.

Meliodas terkekeh. "Tidak-tidak. Yang lain memang sedang memikirkan dia, tetapi aku tidak. Aku ke sini, untuk...menjengukmu."

Ban kali ini terpaksa menoleh, memandang kaptennya dengan bingung. Di ruangan ini, yang sedang terkapar di kasur, Elaine, kenapa malah dirinya yang dijenguk?

"Apa kau mendoakan aku agar aku sakit?"

Meliodas mengangguk. "Ya. Kalau bisa sekalian mati."

Ban terkekeh. Mati? Tidak akan. Mau berapa kali dia dibunuh-diracun-dicincang atau diapakan yang membahayakan nyawa juga, dia tidak akan mati. Dia abadi. _Undead_ Ban.

Meliodas berjalan mendekat. Ia melirik Elaine yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Dia tidak mengada-ada soal 'menjenguk Ban' itu memang yang sedang dia lakukan. Ban mungkin terlihat segar bugar dengan wajah yang tak pernah bosan menatap Elaine. Ban juga dalam kondisi yang sehat. Tetapi tidak ada yang tau, seperti apa di dalam hati Ban.

Sebenarnya Meliodas sedikit meragukan isi hati Ban. Ban punya hati atau tidak saja, Meliodas ragu setengah mati. Tapi melihat betapa bahagianya dia bertemu dengan wanita pujaannya dan bahkan sempat merasakan berpetualang bersamanya, itu sedikit membuktikan Ban punya hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Meliodas dengan tatapan polosnya.

Ban menyerngit. "Hah? Apa kau buta, Kapten? Aku sedang duduk."

"Oh. Lalu, apa kau ingin makan?"

Ban semakin tidak mengerti dengan kaptennya. "Ada apa dengan otakmu?"

"Hmm, kira-kira menu makan malam kita apa ya?"

"Oii—?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau masak, maka aku saja yang memasak." Meliodas mengangguk dengan antusias. Dia seperti sedang bangga dengan idenya sendiri.

"Kubunuh kau kalau sampai menyentuh bahan makanan!"

Meliodas melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah santai. Sesampai pintu, ia berhenti sejenak. "Setidaknya...keluarlah sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar." Lirihnya, lalu kembali melangkah.

Ban tercengang.

Kapan terakhir Meliodas mengamuk?  
Apa ada sesuatu yang fatal terjadi sampai-sampai dia sok peduli begitu?  
Mungkin ada syaraf yang keseleo di otaknya?

Ban tersenyum tipis. Begitulah Meliodas, tidak pandai merangkai kata, blak-blakan, _to the point_ , dan peduli. Mungkin dia iblis paling kejam dan hebat, tetapi di sisi lain, Meliodas adalah orang paling bertanggung jawab atas teman-temannya.

Tidak ada apapun di antara teman-temannya yang luput dari perhatiannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _terimakasih sudah membaca~_

 ** _regards, kirikosaki_**


	3. Chapter 3

**ENOUGH**

 **[Jericho x Ban]**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins!**

 **Romance Angst**

 **WARNING!**

 **Canon, Typo(s), OOC, EyD tidak ter-notice, etc.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak Jericho pergi, sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Diane dan Elizabeth adalah orang yang paling cemas dengan keadaan Jericho. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah menganggap kalau Jericho adalah bagian dari keluarga _Nanatsu No Taizai._

Lagipula, kepribadian Jericho itu cukup menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau sudah bertengkar dengan Ban, seakan-akan dunia ini milik mereka berdua. Diane dan Elizabeth merindukan gelak tawa mereka dan segala perkelahian kecil mereka.

"Aku menemukan sebuah titik dengan sihir tingkat tinggi." Celetuk Merlin setelah cukup lama dia berkutat di ruangan pribadinya.

"Apakah Jericho- _san_ ada di tempat itu?" Tanya Elizabeth dengan penuh harap.

Merlin menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin. Kekkai dari sihir tingkat tinggi ini susah ditembus. Untuk mendeteksinya saja sudah cukup menghabiskan tenaga dan konsentrasiku."

"Merlin- _san_ , apa kau butuh makan atau minum?" Escanor dengan tubuh kurus dan kecil itu mendekat.

Merlin menatapnya dengan tersenyum. "Kalau boleh, tolong air minum saja." Pintanya sopan.

Escanor dengan semangat yang membara berjalan menuju dapur untuk memilih gelas paling bersih dan cantik untuk diisi air minum. Merlin tersenyum geli. Escanor-nya tidak berubah walau mereka sudah terpisah selama bertahun-tahun.

Ingatkan Merlin, selesai misi pencarian Jericho, dia harus menjawab perasaan Escanor.

"Bagaimana kalau kita datangi tempat itu dan mengeceknya secara langsung?" Ucap Meliodas untuk memecah keheningan. "Yoss! Ayo kita ke sana!" Seperti biasanya yang terjadi, dia selalu melakukannya dengan spontan dan to the point.

"Meliodas- _sama_! Saya ikut." Elizabeth mengejar Meliodas yang sudah keluar bar duluan.

"Ayo, King!"

"Ya, Diane."

Gowther masih duduk dan menatap mereka bingung. "Apa aku harus mengikuti mereka?"

Merlin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau sebaiknya tetap di bar. Biar aku dan Escanor yang akan membantu mereka."

Gowther membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan Ban? Apa dia tidak ikut?"

Merlin baru ingat, makhluk abadi satu itu sempat ia lupakan karena sekarang dia jarang ikut berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Saat Merlin hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, seekor babi pink muncul.

"Lupakan saja dia. Ban si kampret itu tidak akan sudi meninggalkan kamar Elaine." Ucap Hawk. "Sebaiknya kau dan Escanor segera pergi, aku dan Gowther akan menjaga bar ini."

Setelah menunggu Escanor muncul dengan air minum pesanan Merlin tadi, bahkan Escanor sudah terlihat berbeda. Bajunya sudah hilang entah kemana, otot-otot tubuh Escanor terlihat begitu sempurna, tangan kanan memegang secangkir minum dan tangan kiri ada senjata kebanggaannya.

Escanor terlihat sempurna. Kumis itupun menambah nilai keindahan dan kesempurnaan Escanor. Merlin berdeham dan menerima gelas itu. Setelah meneguknya hingga sisa setengah, Merlin dan Escanor segera menyusul Meliodas dan yang lainnya.

"Kemana yang lain?" Suara berat dengan nada super malas itu akhirnya muncul.

Gowther menolehkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah Ban yang baru saja muncul. "Oh. Kupikir kau sudah mati."

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Tanya Ban sewot.

Gowther kembali menatap buku bacaannya. Mendengus lelah.

"Habisnya aku seperti sudah tidak merasakan hawa keberadaanmu. Sebenarnya yang mati itu Elaine atau kau?" Begitulah mulut Gowther yang lebih blak-blakan dan terdengar kejam dibanding mulut blak-blakan Meliodas.

Ban berusaha tidak peduli. "Elaine belum mati."

"Berarti yang mati kau."

Sumpah demi apapun, Ban tidak dalam _mood_ ingin beradu mulut dengan si manusia tidak punya hati yang menyebalkan itu. "Terserah kau."

Ban berjalan menuju bar, ia hendak mengambil sebotol beer. Setidaknya _beer_ adalah teman terbaiknya saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mati."

Ban menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan sabar. Dia bukanlah orang yang sabar. Tapi untuk hari ini dia sedang malas meladeni ucapan orang.

"Ya, terserah kau. Apapun itu."

"Elaine itu pengganggu."

Cukup sampai di sini. Ban meletakkan botol _beer_ nya dan segera menuju ke meja dimana Gowther sedang duduk manis. "Diam! Atau aku akan merobek mulutmu."

"Elaine itu memang pengganggu dan virus—"

Ban menarik kerah baju Gowther.

"—berkat dia, kau jadi tertular oleh kematiannya. Kau seperti sudah mati, tidak pernah muncul lagi sekadar ikut bergabung atau memasak untuk kami—"

"Jadi kalian merindukan masakanku, eh?"

"—dan kau jadi buta akan sekitar. Kau tidak peduli dengan sekitar, walau ada angin topan badai tornado, kau akan tetap duduk seperti orang bodoh yang sedang menatapi mayat hidup."

Ban terdiam. Hatinya gatal ingin membalas ucapan Gowther. Kalau dia itu salah! Elaine bukan _toxic_ yang membuatnya menjadi berubah, malah karena Elaine-lah, seorang Ban bisa bergabung dengan tim terkuat _Nanatsu no Taizai_! Berkat Elaine! Kalau bukan karenanya, Ban pasti sekarang sudah membusuk di suatu tempat.

"Memang benar, Elaine mengambil andil cukup besar untuk merubahmu menjadi abadi seperti sekarang ini. Tapi dia juga mengambil andil cukup besar untuk membuatmu berpisah dengan teman yang selama ini selalu mendukungmu, selalu rela kau manfaatkan dan teman yang selalu menerimamu—"

"Cih. Menerimaku? Kalau kalian menerimaku, seharusnya kalian paham kalau aku bisa hidup karena Elaine dan aku hidup hanya untuk Elaine."

Gowther tidak pernah memperdulikan setiap sanggahan Ban. "—jangan lupa dengan dua hal yang lainnya. Berkat siapa, Elaine sadar dan lepas dari pengaruh Melascula. Berkat siapa, kau dan Elaine selamat dari permainan Galan Melascula."

Cengkraman Ban pada kerah Gowther sedikit melemah. Dia mengerjap pelan. Ingatannya berputar membuat sebuah _flashback_.

"Kalau kau lupa, aku beri _clue_. Dialah manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan tetapi berani bertindak, sekalipun nyawa taruhannya."

Ban tau. Ban tau! Dia tentu saja tau. Siapa manusia yang tak memiliki kekuatan, manusia yang tingginya tidak melebihi bahunya, manusia yang rela mati hanya untuknya, manusia yang mau-maunya menggendong dia dengan Elaine—yang termasuk saingan terberatnya, Ban tau! Sangat tau.

Jericho.

Dia memang bukan orang yang pemaaf. Tetapi dia adalah orang yang mau menerima.

Jericho menerima keberadaan dan jalinan kasih antara Ban dan Elaine. Jericho memang cemburu berat, tetapi dia tidak pernah protes atau marah besar, dia milih memendamnya. Dia mengakui kalau cintanya untuk Ban tidak akan pernah melebihi cintanya Elaine untuk Ban. Bahkan dia sadar diri kalau namanya tidak akan pernah muncul di dalam kisah mereka. Lalu dia memilih untuk menyudahi segalanya.

Dia sudah merasa cukup dan inilah batasnya.

Ban sadar akan itu semua. Tapi dia memilih untuk cuek. Bagi Ban, Jericho memang lebih dari seorang pengikutnya yang konon katanya mengikuti Ban untuk membalas budi, padahal naksir. Jericho itu seperti..adik. Ya, begitulah.

Ah! Jericho benar-benar merepotkan!

Ban menjauhkan tangannya dari kerah baju Gowther. Tanpa berbicara, Ban berjalan untuk kembali ke kamar Elaine. Di sini terlalu menyesakkan.

Sementara itu, Meliodas dan yang lainnya berhasil memasuki rumah dengan portal sihir tingkat tinggi. Ini berkat kejeniusan Merlin, mereka berhasil menerobosnya. Benar saja, Merlin merasakan hawa keberadaan Jericho...

...dan itu terasa lemah.

Bangunan tua yang cukup luas dan kandangnya para bandit di desa itu. Tak perlu Meliodas dan Escanor turun tangan, King sudah berhasil membersihkan ruang dari gerombolan para bandit kasar itu dengan hitungan detik.

"Aku merasa Jericho diambang kematian." Ucap Merlin murung. "Tapi aku tidak tau dimana posisinya. Sihirnya semakin terasa kuat."

"Sialan." Gerutu Diane jengkel.

Padahal, tiga meter tepat di bawah mereka adalah ruang di mana Jericho di sekap.

Jericho sudah terkapar dengan rantai besi yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Dia sudah tidak digantung lagi seperti yang pertama kali, kali ini dia dibiarkan bergerak leluasa, yah sekadar untuk melakukan pertahan diri saat ia diserang secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kau sudah mati?" Tanya Alin.

Jericho sudah tidak mampu bersuara. Ia tidak makan dan minum selama 2 hari, dia disiksa secara terus menerus. Dua bandit yang setia mengikuti Alin terus-terusan menorehkan luka ke bagian tubuh Jericho. Belum lagi mantra _double pain_ yang membuat Jericho semakin kesakitan seperti sedang direbus air mendidih.

"Aku beri tau suatu hal." Alin mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ada teman-teman yang sedang mencarimu di atas sana."

Deg! Entah itu kabar baik atau kabar buruk.

Kabar baik artinya ada orang yang akan menyelamatkannya. Kabar buruknya, kalau sampai satu geng para pendosa itu datang berarti Ban juga ada, itu artinya dia akan gagal _move on_.

Sialan.

"Sia-ap, si-ap mene-mui a-jal-mu." Susah payah Jericho mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu! Hahaha!" Di telinga Jericho, suara Alin mirip dengan nenek sihir.

Jericho sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, tubuhnya lemas tetapi terasa kaku karena penuh luka. Jericho hanya berharap, mereka segera menemukan Jericho di ruangan eksekusi ini.

.

* * *

 _Hai, semoga sedikit memuaskan._

 _Maaf dengan segala kekurangannya :)_  
 _Terima kasih sudah membaca._

 ** _Regards, kirikosaki_**


End file.
